Aunque no te pueda ver
by Shaksis
Summary: No hay nada, solo oscuridad. No puedo verla y, sin embargo, la siento a mi lado… One-shot. Situado al final de la quinta temporada. Booth's POV.


**Aunque no te pueda ver.**

No hay nada, solo oscuridad. No puedo verla y, sin embargo, la siento a mi lado… Songfic. Situado al final de la quinta temporada. Booth's POV.

**Songfic.**

La primera vez que la vi lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en que no era como yo la había imaginado. En realidad, no se parecía a nada ni nadie que hubiera conocido antes.

—El juego. Tengo un problema —le confesé en aquella ocasión bajo la lluvia. —Pero lo estoy superando.

—¿Por qué me cuentas eso, Booth?

—No sé. Es que creo que… esto puede ser importante.

No me equivoqué. No he cambiado de opinión. Pese a todo lo que ocurrió después, pese a que por ello me encuentro ahora aquí, no he cambiado de opinión. Ella es importante. Lo nuestro es importante. Yo solo quería que lo entendiera.

_I'm not a perfect person._

_There's many things I wish I didn't do._

La extraño. La extraño a cada instante. La extraño tanto que oigo su voz en medio de la oscuridad, que siento su mano aferrando la mía.

_Vuelve, Booth._

Me llama, me suplica. No puedo verla pero la siento junto a mí en la nada que me rodea. Siento su calor. Quisiera poder decírselo. Quisiera poder abrir los ojos y mirarla. Sonreírle. Decirle que la he esperado. Pero sé muy bien que eso no ocurrirá. Si llego a abrir los ojos en algún momento estaré solo. Lo sé, sé que ella no está aquí. Está a miles de kilómetros en esas estúpidas islas que la han apartado de mí.

_Despierta, por favor. Estoy aquí._

Su voz es todo lo que oigo. No hay nada más. Todo es silencio excepto ella.

_But I continue learning._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

Desearía decirle también que siento no haberme esforzado más. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho ella no se habría ido.

Bien, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? Ella nunca me hubiera escogido a mí. No si eso hubiera significado sacrificar su trabajo.

Aun así, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Me pregunto qué hará, dónde estará.

—Escucha, Huesos. Ten mucho cuidado en esa jungla de Indonesia, ¿vale? —A nuestro alrededor el aeropuerto bullía de actividad, pero para mí solo existía ella.

—Booth, tú te vas a ir a una guerra.

Sí, vine a la guerra. Vine a la guerra, la perdí a ella y me perdí a mí mismo. Solo hay oscuridad y, aun así, Huesos es todo lo que me preocupa.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_that I just want you to know._

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Tan solo sé que no voy a poder resistir mucho más tiempo. Solo hay negrura. No encuentro la salida.

_Booth…_

En ocasiones llueve. Llueve y, aunque no puedo verlo, siento las gotas sobre mi piel.

Una de esas veces alcé la cabeza al cielo invisible y, sediento, dejé que el agua resbalase entre mis labios.

Sabía salado.

_Es culpa mía, Booth._

Cuando llueve aquí imagino que es ella quien llora. Imagino que, esté donde esté, sabe qué ha ocurrido y llora por mí. Por haberme perdido. Por saber que nunca voy a volver a su lado. Llora porque me echa de menos.

Es un bonito sueño. Un sueño, sí, nada más.

Ella no sabe nada de mí. Cuando sepa lo que ha sucedido ya será demasiado tarde.

_Estoy aquí. Vuelve. Solo quiero que vuelvas…_

Ojalá fuera cierto. Ojalá pudiera escucharla una vez más.

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be._

No sé lo que pasó. No sé cómo he llegado aquí. La única certeza que tengo es que pronto moriré. A cada día, a cada instante, siento las fuerzas abandonarme. Todo es calma, no sé dónde estoy.

En realidad, por lo que sé podría haber muerto ya. No imaginaba que el cielo sería así pero si al menos puedo escuchar su voz me doy por satisfecho.

_Te necesito, Booth._

Creo que ella es lo único que impide que pierda la cordura en este momento. O quizá la haya perdido ya.

No sé qué pensar.

_Necesito que abras los ojos._

Imagino que estoy en el hospital, como en aquella ocasión. Imagino que ella está sentada frente a mí esperando que despierte. Imagino que entonces sufrió al verme en coma y que sufre ahora.

_Maldita sea, Booth. Abre los ojos. Por favor…_

Su voz suena débil a veces, cargada de dolor.

No, no quiero que sufra. Quiero que sea feliz… aunque no sea conmigo.

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you._

Tengo que reconocer que los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado junto a Huesos. No es que sean grandes momentos, al menos no en su mayoría, pero son suficientes para mí.

Por ejemplo, aquella única vez en la que yo fui el profesor. Recuerdo la forma en la que me miró. Ambos estábamos tumbados en el suelo, jugando a los fontaneros, tratando de arreglar la tubería del fregadero.

—Me siento unida a ti —susurró mirándome a los ojos.

Si supiera lo mucho que significó para mí aquello….

_Lo siento, Booth. Debí haberlo entendido. Debí…_

Cada vez suena más angustiada. Intento pensar que aunque esa sea su voz no es realmente ella. No es Huesos. No es más que un delirio.

_Debí haber impedido que te fueras. Debí haberme quedado._

¿Quedarse? Me hubiera gustado, sí, pero ¿acaso hubiera funcionado?

Desearía pensar que sí, que podríamos haber solucionado aquello pero las cosas no funcionan así. Ninguno de los dos habría podido olvidar tan fácilmente.

Yo no habría podido olvidar.

—Podemos trabajar. —Eso era todo lo que Huesos quería. ¿Qué había esperado yo? Me dejé llevar por mi impulsividad. Era Huesos, debí haberlo sabido. Le abrí mi corazón y todo lo que obtuve fue el más doloroso de los rechazos.

No, no habría podido olvidar. No tan rápido.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,_

_it's something I must live with everyday. _

¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Cuántas semanas? ¿Cuántos meses?

¿Habrá llegado ya el día en que prometí reunirme con ella, allá en el estanque del centro comercial? ¿Me habrá esperado? ¿Qué pensaría al no verme aparecer? ¿Se preocuparía? Puede que pensase que había olvidado nuestra cita.

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza. Me niego a creer que ella pueda pensar eso de mí.

Quizá no haya llegado aún el día. Quizá… quizá aún podría reunirme con ella.

_¿Sabes, Booth? Me da miedo… Me da miedo no volver a verte reír._

La voz tiene razón. No, Huesos no volverá a verme así. No volverá a verme.

Daría lo que fuera por tenerla aquí de verdad. Por decirle que ni el tiempo, ni la distancia, ni siquiera la guerra han podido cambiar lo que siento por ella.

_Sé que te pierdo… Te pierdo y no puedo hacer nada._

Otra vez llueve. Otra vez llora.

_Vuelve, Booth. Lo siento._

Noto los dedos aferrándose a mi mano pero cuando miro no veo nada, solo oscuridad. Tanteo a mi alrededor, poso mi otra mano, la derecha, allí donde la noto tan claramente, sobre el dorso de mi mano izquierda, pero allí no hay nada. Ella no está.

_No me dejes. Tenías razón. Solo intentarlo…_

El corazón me da un vuelco. La voz se apaga, apenas es un murmullo.

_Quiero intentarlo, Booth. Intentarlo. Vuelve conmigo._

Suena como ella, pero no es ella. Huesos no me quiere. Huesos eligió el trabajo, no a mí.

Huesos no está aquí. Estoy solo. Irremediable e infinitamente solo.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_and be the one who catches all your tears._

Sigo enamorado de ella. Como un completo idiota.

Es por eso por lo que creo que ella está junto a mí, me repito una y otra vez. No es más que un reflejo de mis deseos. Pero suena tan real…

_No puedes dejarnos._

Suena enfadada. Por un instante me permito sonreír. Es la primera vez en medio de este delirio que la escucho tal y como es ella. Fuerte, segura de sí misma.

_No puedes dejarme…_

Ahora el tono de su voz vuelve a ser el de antes, ese resignado y cargado de dolor que tanto me destroza.

_Tienes que volver. Por Cam, por Ángela y Hodgins. Por Parker._

Parker. Siento una punzada de dolor. A él también lo extraño. ¿Cómo van a decirle que ha perdido a su padre? Daría lo que fuera por abrazarlo una última vez. Por poder decirle que todo va a salir bien.

_Por mí…_

Por ella, sí. También me gustaría volver por ella. No quiero dejarla sola.

Quiero volver junto a ella. Junto a ellos.

Intento agarrarla, cierro los ojos con fuerza e imagino que es tangible, que puedo abrazarla. Por un momento creo que puedo conseguirlo. Noto su cuerpo, sus manos, huelo el aroma de su cabello. La noto a ella, a Huesos.

Me dejo llevar por la sensación. Me relajo junto a ella. Estoy cansado, tan cansado… Solo quiero que todo esto termine. Quiero que ellos sigan adelante.

Noto la forma en la que me rodea con sus brazos. Apenas puedo abrir los ojos. Me centro en ella, solo en ella. Está a mi lado.

Y entonces todo termina.

_¡No!_

La pierdo.

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be._

Noto sus uñas arañando la piel de mis brazos. Pretende aferrarse a mí, no quiere dejarme marchar, lo sé. Sin embargo, algo la empuja, la aleja.

_¡No, Booth, no! ¡Por favor, Booth!_

Quiero revolverme, quiero ir hacia ella pero no lo consigo. No puedo moverme.

Llueve, otra vez llueve. No obstante, en esta ocasión hay algo más.

Luz.

Entreabro los ojos. Tormenta. Finos rayos rompen la oscuridad y de fondo retumban los truenos. No, no son truenos.

Es ella.

_¡Booth! ¡No! ¡Dejadme! ¡Booth!_

No sé lo que está pasando, solo puedo oírla a ella.

_¡Soltadme!_

Estoy aturdido pero puedo distinguir la palabra. Aprieto los puños. No quiero que nadie la toque. No voy a permitirlo.

—Huesos… —murmuro.

Parpadeo y cuando mis ojos se abren de nuevo sé que algo ha cambiado.

Ya no hay oscuridad. No hay tormenta. No la escucho a ella.

Lo primero que veo es el techo blanco. A continuación noto el tacto áspero de las sábanas y sé, sin necesidad de mirar a mi alrededor, que me encuentro en el hospital militar. Junto a mí está la máquina del electroshock. Un médico con la vista fija en una pequeña pantalla la empuña con firmeza.

¿Parada cardíaca? Así que me han reanimado… Pero si esos era los rayos que vi, ¿dónde están los truenos?

—Huesos. —Pretendo gritar su nombre, quiero que me oiga allá donde esté. Sin embargo, todo lo que sale de mis labios es un susurro, incluso más leve que el anterior.

Aun así, es suficiente.

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you._

—Está reaccionando. —Escucho un suspiro de alivio. Luego, una sucesión de pasos rápidos y veo a dos médicos que se inclinan sobre mí.

Todavía estoy cansado. Tanto, que vuelvo a perder el conocimiento.

Lo último que veo es su rostro pálido y aterrado que me mira desde la cortina que cubre el agujero que hace las veces de puerta. Abre la boca para gritar mi nombre pero una enfermera la agarra del brazo y la obliga a retroceder… La aparta de mí mientras ella se revuelve, mientras trata de alcanzarme…

Solo han sido unos instantes los que he permanecido en el mundo de los vivos pero, cuando vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, me siento agotado.

Puede que hayan pasado horas cuando la mano de Huesos se cierra de nuevo en torno a la mía. Sigo sin poder tocarla pero ahora sé que ella es algo más que una alucinación. Ella estaba ahí, velando por mí.

A continuación noto sus dedos sobre mi frente, sobre mi mandíbula, sobre mis labios. No es más que un roce pero lo siento en cada fibra de mi ser.

Ella está aquí.

Supongo que esto cambia las cosas. Ahora está en mi mano hacerla feliz. Ahora puedo hacerla reír, la tengo a mi alcance.

_Abre los ojos, Booth…_

Sí, ábrelos. Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo… pero es difícil, tan difícil…

_And the reason is you._

_And the reason is you._

_And the reason is you._

Su voz es la que me despierta. En esta ocasión, ahora que sé que realmente es ella, el simple hecho de escucharla me llena de energía.

_¿No lo entiendes, Booth? Tú eres la razón… La razón por la que lo he dejado todo._

El corazón me da un vuelco.

_Lo he dejado todo… Incluso a mí misma. Por eso.._

Creo que intenta contener las lágrimas.

_Por eso tienes que despertar._

Desearía poder hacerlo, de verdad que lo deseo. Ahora más que nunca.

_¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?_

¿Perdonar? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que perdonarle? Nada. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Huesos ha venido a por mí.

_Si te lo hubiera dicho aquel día… Si te lo hubiera dicho nada de esto hubiera pasado…_

¿El qué? ¿Si me hubiera dicho qué? Noto los latidos desbocados en la garganta.

_Tuve miedo… Miedo de perder lo que teníamos._

Entonces sé que se refiere a aquel día. El día en que le contamos a Sweets nuestro primer caso, el día en que le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella.

_Si te lo hubiera dicho… Si te hubiera dicho… Que te quería…_

Y empieza a llover.

_I'm not a perfect person._

_I never meant to do those things to you._

Creo que no ha habido nada en toda mi existencia que me requiriera siquiera la mitad de esfuerzo que aquello.

Abrir los ojos. Algo tan simple como eso es lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por ella.

De nuevo, lo primero que veo es el techo lleno de grietas. Sé que Huesos está a mi izquierda, noto su calor. Sin embargo, aún pasan unos agónicos segundos antes de que consiga volver el cuello hacia ella.

Está dormida. Contengo el aliento. Pensé que jamás volvería a verla. Su rostro pálido y las oscuras ojeras que luce me preocupan pero, incluso así, no puedo evitar admirarla.

Me pregunto cuánto tiempo habrá estado a mi lado.

En esta ocasión mi cuerpo tarda unos minutos en reaccionar pero finalmente consigo alzar el brazo y acariciar su mejilla. Ella se despierta de inmediato. Se incorpora sobresaltada y su mirada se posa en la mía. Suelta una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿Booth? —murmura.

Veo sus ojos brillantes y sonrío ligeramente. Ella traga con fuerza y me abraza, apretando apenas para no lastimar mi maltrecho cuerpo.

—Oh, Booth. —Se incorpora mucho antes de lo que me gustaría. —Deja que llame al médico y…

—No. —La detengo con dificultad justo cuando empezaba a levantarse. Me sorprende lo rasposa que suena mi voz. Casi no la reconozco. Por no hablar de lo mucho que me cuesta el simple hecho de tener que pronunciar. —No necesito médicos —digo muy despacio.

Ella vuelve a tomar asiento lentamente.

—¿Qué…?

Antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta la interrumpo.

—¿Me quieres?

_And so I have to say before I go_

_that I just want you to know._

Su rostro refleja lo sorprendida que está. La veo sonrojarse levemente y no puedo evitar sonreír. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las ocasiones en las que la he visto así.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —No lo consigue. No consigue ponerse a la defensiva por completo. Su voz es más dulce de lo que recordaba.

—Porque te oía. —A cada palabra mi voz se va recuperando. —Te oía a ti, solo a ti. Escuchaba lo que me decías, cómo me pedías que despertara. Te sentía a mi lado. —Cierro los ojos un instante, demasiado débil como para continuar. Al instante ella se inclina sobre mí y cuando vuelvo a enfocar mi mirada en ella sé que está asustada. Quisiera decirle que estoy bien, que no voy a desmayarme, pero no me da tiempo.

—Estabas en coma, Booth… No podías… No podías oír nada.

—Pero lo hice. —Cojo su mano. —Al principio no sabía que eras tú, pero… lo eras. Estabas aquí. Y llorabas por mí. Eran tus lágrimas… —murmuro para mí mismo recordando el sabor salado de la lluvia.

Ella parece no comprender nada.

—Solo dímelo, Huesos. Dime si me quieres.

Ella no responde y, de pronto, siento mis esperanzas empezar a desvanecerse. Quizá, después de todo, sí lo haya imaginado.

—Tú eres la razón… Eres la razón por la que he vuelto… —susurro con dolor. —Porque tú me lo pediste. O eso creí…

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be._

Sus dedos se cierran con más fuerza en torno a los míos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunto antes de que ella pueda decir nada. No soportaría un segundo rechazo, no ahora.

—¿Desde que nos separamos? —Asiento. —Seis meses.

—¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? —No la miro. —¿No deberías estar en las islas Maluku?

Una pequeña pausa.

—Estaba allí. —Su pulgar se desliza por la palma de mi mano. —Cam se puso en contacto conmigo para informarme del… accidente. Me dijo que estabas muy grave, que no creían que fueras a sobrevivir. —Pausa. —Lo peor no fue el tiro en sí. —Me atrevo a mirarla pero ella no está pendiente de mí. Sus ojos están clavados en la cortina que nos rodea por todas partes. —La bala rozó el corazón, nada más. Perdiste mucha sangre pero no hubo órganos dañados. —Aprieta los labios durante un segundo. —El verdadero problema fue el golpe que te diste al caer. En la cabeza. Entraste en coma casi de inmediato. Los médicos no pensaban que fueras a despertar.

Trato de asimilar lo que me está contando.

—Si han pasado seis meses desde que me fui, eso significa que….

—Has pasado casi tres meses en coma, sí. —Por fin se vuelve hacia mí. —Habían fijado tu traslado a Washington para dentro de dos días.

Sacudo la cabeza. No es eso lo que me interesa.

—Quiero saber lo que hiciste tú. Quiero saber por qué estás aquí.

_A reason to start over new._

_And the reason is you._

—Quería… Necesitaba verte. Yo… —Siento que algo se derrumba dentro de ella. —Nunca había pasado tanto miedo, Booth. Ni siquiera cuando aquella loca te disparó o te explotó la bomba en mi apartamento o… O cuando te operaron por el tumor… Tampoco aquella vez despertabas —susurra. —Pero en todas aquellas ocasiones yo estaba a tu lado. Así que… también tenía que estar ahora, ¿lo entiendes? No podía dejarte solo… No…

Nunca la había visto así. Parece verdaderamente destrozada. Quiero incorporarme para abrazarla pero mi cuerpo es un peso muerto. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin moverme, mis músculos están increíblemente débiles. Tanto, que apenas parecen capaces de sostenerme.

Ella parece darse cuenta de lo que ocurre porque me sonríe y respira hondo para tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabes? —continúa luego. —No podía evitar pensar que era culpa mía. Yo podía haber hecho que te quedaras. Podría haberme quedado yo también… Podríamos haber estado juntos pero… tuve miedo. Lo estropeé.

—No digas eso.

Ella me hace callar.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenía un corazón como el tuyo?

_I found a reason to show_

_a side of me you didn't know._

Sus ojos están fijos en los míos. No sé a dónde quiere llegar y eso, en cierta forma, me asusta más que la oscuridad que me rodeaba.

—Aún lo mantengo. No sé querer de la forma en la que a ti te gustaría que lo hiciera. Sigo sin creer que pueda compartir un futuro con alguien. Pero me pediste que lo intentáramos, solo eso.

—Sí, lo hice. —No se me ocurre qué más puedo decir.

—¿Recuerdas también que te dije que no lograría cambiar? —Afirmo con la cabeza. —Me equivoqué. En eso… me equivoqué.

Alzo las cejas enormemente sorprendido de que ella reconozca algo así.

—Cuando pensé que te perdería… Que no iba a estar a tu lado cuando me necesitases… Me di cuenta de que no importaba que no fuéramos iguales. Me di cuenta de que…

No sabe seguir. No está acostumbrada a estas cosas.

—Tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí. —Vuelve a intentarlo. —La razón por la que he dejado mi trabajo. La razón por la que estoy dispuesta a intentarlo… La razón por la que quiero cambiar. Porque no quiero tener miedo de perderte nunca más.

—Huesos…

—¿Me preguntas si te quiero? —Silencio. Ella sonríe, yo espero con el corazón en un puño. —Sí, claro que sí.

_A reason for all that I do._

_And the reason is you._

El mundo parece detenerse en un instante eterno. Lo sabía. Era ella, era su voz.

—Eras tú… —Alzo la mano con dificultad y enrosco un mechón de su cabello en torno a mis dedos. —Aunque no te podía ver, sabía que eras tú…

Cuando se inclina a besarme sus labios tienen un húmedo sabor salado. Intento secar sus lágrimas, demostrarle que ahora estoy aquí. Porque, aunque ella no crea en esas cosas, yo sé que entre nosotros hay algo demasiado profundo como para mantenernos separados.

Destino, almas gemelas, magia. Algo de eso. A fin de cuentas, la sentí a cada instante. Fue Huesos la que me trajo de nuevo a la vida, aunque ella no pueda creerlo.

Dice que quiere solo intentarlo. Yo digo que no permitiré que vuelva a alejarse. Que dentro de treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años ella seguirá a mi lado para que pueda decir… _Lo supe._

**Fin.**

Un fic un tanto extraño, para qué negarlo ;)

Deciros que la canción es _The reason _de Hoobastank. Ya que el fic está escrito desde el punto de vista de Booth, la canción intenta reflejar el de Brennan, la forma en la que ella se dio cuenta de que Booth es la persona que puede hacerla cambiar.

Nada más, solo daros las gracias por leer, este y cualquier otro de mis fics :)


End file.
